Difficile intégration  Inoubliable 20ème nuit
by Saint-Cham
Summary: Suite des mésaventures de Bill Compton  3ème partie


Suite des mésaventures de Bill Compton, vampire fermement décidé à s'intégrer à la population Bontempoise (idée saugrenue s'il en est).

**Difficile intégration - Inoubliable 20ème nuit**

20ème nuit

Ça tambourine depuis un bon moment mais je n'arrive pas à émerger. Soudain, ma porte se soulève. Bizarre, je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle était horizontale. Un colosse que je n'ai encore jamais vu, se penche vers moi et m'extrait de mon cercueil. Ouille ! J'ai mal partout. Ma petite séance de la veille me revient en mémoire et je regarde autour de moi, désorienté… je ne sais absolument pas où je suis. La pièce est grande et … chic. Pas de ce luxe au clinquant ostentatoire qu'on voit chez les parvenus, non, juste ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Je me vanterai bien que j'emboîte le pas à mon gorille, mais en fait il est presque obligé de me porter, tant je suis minable. On marche (enfin lui, moi je me traîne) jusqu'au bout d'un corridor. Il me range contre un mur, remet sa cravate en place et rajuste son veston, puis frappe à la porte. Il me récupère et m'introduit dans la pièce. C'est là encore une grande salle, mais confinée, sans aucune fenêtres et aux murs capitonnés de cuir rouge. Une table ovale et environ une demi douzaine de chaises avec quelqu'un dessus, en occupent le centre. Je reconnais une tête… non, deux. Celle de l'Inquisiteur, décidément je ne l'ai jamais tant vu, et celle de la représentante officielle des vampires. La femme blonde qu'on voit à la télé lors des débats télévisés et dont on sait qu'elle a rencontré plusieurs fois le président des Etats-Unis.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Compton, veuillez vous asseoir, me dit-elle d'une voix monocorde et lisse.

La même que celle qu'elle utilise pour faire fermer leur gueule à nos détracteurs. Ca tombe bien, je ne tiens pas debout. Je m'écroule sur la chaise qu'on me tend et mon gorille me rattrape de justesse. Je remarque à peine qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne s'est présentée.

- Etes-vous en état de suivre une conversation ? S'inquiète-t-elle poliment.

C'est tout juste si je peux tenir la tête droite, alors faire la conversation ? Je balance un hum qu'elle prend pour ce qu'elle veut, ça m'est égal, et tâche de me remettre les idées en place pendant qu'elle détaille mon pedigree au reste de l'assemblée. Quand je dis « détaille », je veux dire que tout y passe, même des trucs sur moi que j'ignorais, c'est dire si elle est bien informée. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, nom de D… ? Qui sont ces gens ? Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Il y a tout autour de moi des vampires d'un âge canonique et qui à eux tous seuls, pourraient s'ils le voulaient, réécrire l'histoire avec un grand H. J'allais râler, du coup je la ferme, intimidé. Des gens susceptibles d'avoir vu le Christ, ça impose le respect. Je la laisse terminer son exposé et attends la suite sans vraiment d'impatience. Je devine déjà que c'est la Saint William et qu'on va fêter ça. Pendant que ces messieurs dames m'observent, je tâche d'avoir l'air digne de me trouver à la même table qu'eux et entreprend un débat personnel avec mon anatomie que j'essaie de convaincre comme je peux, qu'elle est sous anesthésie générale et donc qu'elle ne ressent ni douleur, ni faiblesse. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve, c'est une attitude héroïque. Si, si…

Un homme se lève. Mathusalem, sans aucun doute. Moi qui croyait que passé un certain temps sur terre, les vampires les plus anciens mettaient fin à leur jour en s'offrant au soleil, je vais de surprise en surprise ! Il vient jusqu'à moi, se mord le bras au point d'en arracher un morceau, qu'il recrache proprement dans son autre main, et me tend la plaie béante pour que je m'abreuve. Je devine que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner et sous le regard encourageant de mes aînés, je prend ma dose de vitamines pour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'évite de réfléchir à l'incongruité de la situation et je mange aussi proprement que possible, jusqu'à ce que sa sainteté me reprenne son bras. Il va sans dire que je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je pourrais même rentrer jusque chez moi en courant et sans m'arrêter, d'ailleurs j'y songe. Pas besoin de savoir où on est quand on sait où on va… enfin si on est un vampire, ce qui est mon cas, indubitablement. Est-ce que je ne suis pas un peu euphorique là ? L'assemblée laisse passer un petit moment, le temps que mon organisme assimile tous les bienfaits de la panacée que je viens de m'enfiler et la dame blonde reprend. Je me fais alors la réflexion qu'elle est drôlement jeune pour tenir un rôle aussi important.

- Pouvons-nous poursuivre Monsieur Compton ?

S'il y a bien chez les vampires un truc universel, c'est le tutoiement. A part l'Inquisiteur, qui vouvoie systématiquement tout le monde et qui doit sans doute en faire de même quand il se parle à lui même, je n'ai jamais rencontré avant, de vampires qui pratiquent le vouvoiement.

- Je vous prie d'excuser ma faiblesse, déclare-je. J'ai eu une soirée difficile.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire satisfait. Un je parle, deux, je rentre dans le vif du sujet.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, affirme-t-elle.

Devine ! Avant même qu'elle m'explique quoi que ce soit, j'ai tout compris. Moi Bill Compton, vampire, volontaire pour m'intégrer chez les humains, j'ai été victime de leur intolérance et de leur violence. On m'a persécuté et tenté de me faire mourir en brûlant ma maison. Je suis un exemple, mieux que ça… un drapeau. La cause des vampires a trouvé avec moi son symbole… son martyre. Elle m'arrange bien sûr tout ça à sa sauce, pour que je comprenne les choses, mais pas trop. Je sens qu'on observe ma réaction et comme j'ai bien anticipé le coup, je reste stoïque. Toutefois, mon manque d'enthousiasme ne leur échappe pas. Loin de les désappointer, il semblerait, au contraire, que ça les agréé. Serait-ce la preuve à leurs yeux que je ne suis pas exactement… un crétin ? Je dirais que oui.

- Nous souhaitons vous confier de lourdes responsabilités, déclare la porte-parole. Et cela va exiger de vous une rigueur morale et une exemplarité parfaites.

Bon assez de conneries, il est temps de remettre à tout ce joli monde, les pendules à l'heure. Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un chantre de l'ordre et de la vertu. S'ils cherchent ce genre de qualités chez quelqu'un, ils n'ont qu'à s'adresser à l'Inquisiteur… Sauf que ça risque de poser un problème vu que sa nature… exemplaire ( ?), le rend spontanément antipathique aux vampires, comme aux humains.

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que je ne dispose en aucun cas des qualités requises, affirme-je aussi poliment que possible.

Tiens, ça ne les surprend pas ! Voyez-vous ça s'ils sont perspicaces les ancêtres.

- La perfection n'est pas de ce monde, affirme une vieille vampire toute décatie et nous savons très bien que vous n'êtes pas un saint, William Compton. Mais que vous ayez conscience des difficultés de la tâche qui vous attend est indubitablement un signe encourageant.

L'âge canonique de la vampire me laisse pantois. Je me demande qui a pu songer à faire de ce vieux tas de viande, une immortelle. Là encore, je ne savais même pas qu'un tel cas existait. J'ai bien entendu parler de vampires sentimentaux qui avaient tenté de sauver leur vieille maman d'une mort inéluctable, mais à ma connaissance, passé un certain âge, la mayonnaise ne prend plus et au lieu de sauver la vie de sa mère, le créateur ne fait que changer la cause de sa mort qui pour le coup, n'a plus rien de naturelle.

- Nous pensons que votre cas est représentatif des problèmes que rencontre tout vampire désireux de s'intégrer, poursuit la blonde. Nous disposons d'importants moyens que nous souhaitons mettre à votre disposition, pour que vous puissiez poursuivre dans des conditions optimales, ce que vous avez si bien commencé. Il va de soit que de votre côté vous devrez faire preuve de bonne volonté, de discipline et surtout de la plus grand honnêteté envers nous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de soutenir quelqu'un dont le comportement serait sujet à caution.

Poil au fion ! Si tu crois pétasse que tu vas m'impressionner avec tes grandes phrases bien tournées, tu te goures. Je prends illico mon air de péquenot, celui que je tiens de mes ancêtres et qui me donne un genre si convenable aux yeux des habitants de Bontemps, et fait mine de réfléchir à sa proposition. En fait elle peut se la foutre au cul, mais encore faut-il que j'exprime ça poliment. Je ne voudrais vexer personne. Allez je me lance et vais tâcher de leur faire comprendre comment moi je vois les choses. (Une vision radicalement différente de la leur, cela va sans dire !)

Je ne m'estime pas spécialement en danger à Bontemps et le petit incident (suis-je magnanime quand il y va de mon indépendance !) de la veille ne signifie en rien que les Bontempois sont prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de moi. Je sais au contraire et avec certitude (quasi) que nombre des habitants de ma petite ville voit d'un très mauvais œil la publicité négative qui leur est faite. Le maire est furieux et a même dû déjà faire une déclaration publique dans ce sens. Une certaine solidarité a commencé de s'établir autour de ma modeste personne et si nul intérêt extérieur ne se mêle de vouloir défendre les miens, (ce qui serait le meilleur moyen de décourager tout le monde), je me fait fort, avec leur aide, de reconstruire ma maison et de devenir un modèle d'intégration silencieuse (j'insiste sur le dernier mot). J'explique qu'un vampire tout seul, comme c'est mon cas, ne fait pas peur aux Bontempois, surtout s'il est aussi vulnérable que je semble l'être, mais que si toute sa « famille» vient se mêler de le défendre au moindre petit problème, je risque de leur paraître beaucoup moins sympathique, voire même de ressembler à leurs yeux à un fauteur de troubles, une menace. En clair, le moins ma hiérarchie m'assiste, le mieux je me porte !

C'est un long discours, surtout pour moi qui suis par nature renfermé. Mais il m'a semblé qu'un allez vous faire f…, comme j'emploie d'ordinaire pour me débarrasser des emmerdeurs, risquait d'être assez mal perçu. Chez les vampires, il est fortement déconseillé de contrarier ses aînés.

- En résumé, vous pensez donc que notre aide pourrait vous apporter plus de désagréments que de bienfaits ? S'inquiète un homme au physique remarquable.

Environ trente ans, brun, les yeux bleus, un mètre soixante douze, soixante-huit kilos et qui dégage une aura de sérénité comme une aurore boréale… Le Dalaï-Lama en plus jeune (d'apparence seulement, étant donné qu'il a sans doute vu naître le premier), et beau comme un astre.

En résumé, c'est bien ça. Je ne veux à aucun prix qu'ils interviennent dans mes affaires. Je ne demande qu'un procès en règle, que je perdrai sans doute partiellement puisque la tentative de meurtre ne sera pas prise en compte, mais tout le monde pourra témoigner que j'aurai défendu mes droits comme n'importe quel citoyen américain lambda, ce qui est ma conception de l'intégration.

- Réfléchissez encore un peu, m'engage aimablement Mathusalem, alors que les autres semblaient déjà en avoir pris leur parti.

Oh ! Mais c'est tout réfléchi, Monseigneur. Si je mets un doigt dans l'engrenage, je vais être happé jusqu'au coude dans la machine infernale et je serai broyé comme une olive dans une presse à huile…

- On a tenté de vous assassiner, votre vie est menacée, insiste-t-il, histoire d'orienter mes réflexions dans le sens qui l'accorde.

J'étouffe un sourire ironique. Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si j'étais sans défense, non ? Et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui veille sur moi. D'accord, je lui donne du fil à retordre et il apprécierait sans doute un coup de main, sauf que… les chiens de garde ne sont vraiment pas mon truc.

- J'ai un shérif pour me protéger et je vous assure qu'il prend son rôle très au sérieux, argumente-je.

Je rigole intérieurement en songeant à la raclée que j'ai pris la veille au soir chez lui. Sait-il au moins où je me trouve ou me suis-je fait escamoter sans qu'il ait été mis au courant ? Son absence aurait tendance à me faire opter pour la seconde hypothèse. Mes hôtes sont du genre discret, bien organisé et qui ne rendent de compte à personne. Je l'imagine en train de me chercher comme un fou dans tout son secteur et je me dis qu'à quelque chose, malheur est bon.

- Les vies de Sookie et Jason Stackhouse sont également en danger, s'empresse alors d'ajouter la perfide blondasse. Comment comptez-vous assurer leur sécurité ?

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, celle-là ! Mes crocs sortent sans me demander ce que j'en pense et je bondis de ma chaise si vite que mon garde du corps a tout juste le temps de me rattraper par le col de ma veste. Je suis contraint de me rasseoir sans même avoir provoqué chez eux le plus petit semblant de commencement de début de réaction. Or un vampire qui ne réagit pas lorsqu'il est menacé est un vampire… inquiétant, dans ce sens où son absence de réaction signifie forcément que vous ne représentez pas le moindre danger pour lui. Du coup, je ne rigole plus du tout et me convoque illico pour un tête à tête ultra confidentiel, sauf que je suis incapable de penser. Si j'avais encore un cœur, il battrait la charge héroïque comme un tambour à Vicksburg. Qui veut tuer Sookie ?

- Est-ce que… Savez-vous si… Qui…

J'en bégaie et ne suis même pas foutu d'aligner deux mots.

- Tranquillisez-vous, Monsieur Compton, m'informe Mathusalem, d'une voix on ne peut plus rassurante. Il n'y a rien de concret contre eux à notre connaissance. C'est juste qu'il existe différentes façons d'atteindre quelqu'un et s'attaquer à ses proches est une des plus évidentes, surtout s'ils sont une cible facile.

Je ne suis pas obtus, mais là pour le coup, j'hésite à comprendre. N'osant m'adresser directement aux ancêtres, je tourne le regard vers leur porte-parole.

- Est-ce que vous me menacez de les…

Elle me toise avec un tel mépris que je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase. C'est toutefois d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qu'elle me détrompe. J'en conclue que je ne suis pas digne de sa colère.

- Sachez que si nous exigions que vous fassiez ce que nous attendons de vous… vous le feriez. Sans discuter.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise. Je viens de passer pour un con, ce que je ne suis pas, et je m'inquiète de constater à quel point, lorsqu'il est question de Sookie, je deviens, un abruti de première. Ça va finir par me jouer des tours.

- Vous faites grand cas de ces humains, constate le seul vampire de la tablée qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche (à part l'Inquisiteur). C'est très… inhabituel.

Sa voix, sa façon de parler me donne le sentiment d'avoir affaire à un étranger, mais pas du genre émigré, plutôt du genre… extra-terrestre. Une sorte… d'agitation gagne ses voisins et tous les regards, dont le mien, se tournent vers lui. Jusque là, il n'avait pas particulièrement attiré mon attention, vu que sa tête était recouverte d'une capuche et qu'il tenait les yeux baissés sur ses manches, dans lesquelles ses mains étaient dissimulés. Mais comme là il lève la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, qu'il a très noirs et très enfoncés dans les orbites, je sens un picotement descendre le long de mon épine dorsale, signe que je suis très intimidé. Il fait tomber sa capuche en arrière et, devant mon air… incrédule, attend patiemment, que je me remette de mes émotions. Je vous ai décris mes hôtes comme des vampires... antiques, dans le sens où ils avaient vu de près se dérouler des évènements historiques, et bien de celui-ci je dirais qu'il est du genre, pré... antique, j'irai même, si j'étais qualifié en anthropologie, jusqu'à le qualifier de pré... historique. Le mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour décrire son visage est... faciès. Il a d'indescriptibles cheveux noirs très drus, qui devaient avoir leur utilité à l'époque, genre... crinière, le front bombé, des sourcils touffus dressés sur de proéminentes arcades sourcilières. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionnés ses yeux sont profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites. Son nez est encore ce qu'il de plus… normal, enfin si on ne tient pas compte de la touffe de poils qui sortent des deux énormes trous censés laisser passer de l'air à l'intérieur. Sa bouche est comme son nez, tout à fait reconnaissable, sauf qu'elle n'est pas… étanche. Une dentition qui ferait s'évanouir un orthodontiste, l'empêche de fermer correctement. Son menton forme une bosse bizarre entre sa pointe et la lèvre inférieure, comme si la langue était nichée à l'intérieure au lieu de se trouver bien rangée, comme chez tout un chacun, dans sa bouche. Je conclurais en mentionnant que son visage est couvert de poils noirs et de longueurs variées. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

- Les aimez-vous ? Poursuit-il. Ou votre attachement n'a-t-il rien à voir avec des sentiments aussi… humains ?

Bon là ce coup-ci c'est sûr, je suis en train de rêver, ou alors les coups portés à ma tête m'ont définitivement privés du bon sens qui me caractérise, ou pire encore… je suis mort. L'attention générale est focalisée sur moi, je dirais même qu'ils sont suspendus à mes lèvres. Je fais abstraction de l'âge délirant de l'ancêtre et tâche de me concentrer sur ce qui motive une question aussi formidable. « Est-ce que je les aime ? » Jamais un vampire ne parle d'amour lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sentiments pour un ou une humaine, il parle… d'attachement (un peu comme un humain au sujet de son chien, ou de son canari). Je réalise que mes réactions sont pour le moins… inhabituelles. Tu m'étonnes qu'il se pose des questions, Capt'ain Caverne ! Un vampire avec une réputation aussi élogieuse que la mienne, perdant bêtement ses nerfs parce qu'on a mentionné devant lui l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose de dommageable à ses jeunes voisins, deux paumés notoires, vous avouerez qu'il y a de quoi s'enquérir de ses motivations ! Le poids des regards posés sur moi m'écrase et je dois faire un effort pour me tenir droit et ne pas céder au désir de me ratatiner sur ma chaise, voire de glisser sous la table. Le silence est tendu comme un élastique autour du boxer d'Eric quand il a la trique… il ne demande qu'à péter. J'ai le sentiment très net que mentir serait une… erreur.

- Je les aime, avoue-je.

Enfin, j'aime Sookie, parce que Jason…

- Rien hum… d'alimentaire j'imagine ? Se permet la blonde.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte la pétasse ? Je ne peux pas parler parce que je gronde, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, alors je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation…

- Ni de sex…

Mes crocs sortent, (si je sors d'ici vivant, je vais me les limer), et je gronde si fort que j'en tremble. Non mais ils l'ont regardée la Sookie ? Je suis certain que même le pervers qui fait le ménage dans son foyer n'a jamais songer à elle dans ses fantasmes. Ce serait même un coup à lui couper l'envie d'en avoir ! Mon attitude est explicite et tout le monde se détend sensiblement… sauf moi, il me faut un peu plus de temps. Ils échangent des regards éloquents (pour eux parce que moi, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça cache) et finalement, sur un signe de tête de la blonde, mon garde chiourme me remet sur mes jambes et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Nous allons faire une petite pause que vous pourrez mettre à profit pour faire un brin de toilette, m'intime-t-elle.

Je leur ai donné matière à réflexion et je devine qu'ils ont besoin d'en discuter entre eux. Comme j'emboîte le pas à mon guide, j'ai juste le temps de voir la vieille faire un signe à quelqu'un dans mon dos et aussitôt un jeune humain d'une vingtaine d'années, tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire, passe à côté de moi et lui apporte une bouteille de sang synthétique avec un verre qu'il remplit pour elle. Il pose ensuite sa main sur son épaule et elle met la sienne par-dessus et la tapote gentiment.

- Merci mon chéri.

Le tableau est on ne peut plus surprenant, vous en conviendrez vous-même. Je fais la tête de celui qui trouve que c'est tout naturel qu'un vampire ait ce genre de relation avec un humain mais dans les faits, je sais formellement qu'un vampire (j'en suis un), n'affiche ce genre de démonstration avec personne et surtout pas en public. Je réalise à ce moment-là que j'ai pourtant déjà vécu ce genre de scène, si si, j'en était même le héros et l'héroïne n'était autre que… Sookie. Le garçon lui pose un baiser affectueux sur la joue et demande à la cantonade si quelqu'un d'autre veut quelque chose. Je suis poussé dehors avant de connaître la réponse.

[**************}

J'emboîte le pas à mon guide, comme un toutou, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une des portes du couloir et s'efface pour me laisser entrer dans une très jolie salle d'eau, dans les tons de beige d'un mat velouté. Le miroir me renvoie une image de moi assez cruelle. Je suis à peu de choses près… défiguré et sale, très sale. Mes cheveux sont collés par du sang séché, j'en ai d'ailleurs sur tout le visage et pour ce qui est de décrire ce dernier, je dirai que mes plaies sont en bonne voie de cicatrisation mais qu'il faudra encore certainement une nuit de plus pour que ma maman (si elle était encore de ce monde), arrive à me reconnaître. Mon gorille m'explique que les vêtements qui sont sur la chaise sont pour moi et qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la douche pour se laver, puis ils sort de la pièce et je ne vais pas vérifier si comme je le soupçonne, il m'attend derrière la porte. Je fonce sous la douche et fait couler l'eau, très chaude. Comme j'ai le sang froid, j'apprécie le contact de la chaleur sur ma peau. Un jus d'abord très marron puis de plus en plus rosé dégouline de mes cheveux lorsqu'il redevient transparent je daigne enfin fermer le robinet et me savonne des pieds à la tête. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me baisser mais je serre les dents et y arrive quand même, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas été possible si je n'avais pas bu le sang de Mathusalem. Non, je ne vais pas me mettre à réfléchir maintenant ! Je vais juste faire comme si je faisais un rêve étrange et que j'allais me réveiller à un moment ou à un autre sans plus me souvenir de rien. Je fais un vœux, pourvu que ça se termine comme ça ! Je me sèche dans un drap de bain d'une épaisseur qui n'a de comparable que sa douceur et enfile les vêtements qui sont posés sur la chaise. Il s'agit d'abord d'un boxer et de chaussettes en soie, puis d'un pantalon noir de bonne coupe et d'une matière très douce je regarde l'étiquette, pure laine est-il écrit dessus. Il y a également une chemise à manches longues, de couleur blanche, griffée d'un grand nom parisien, en soie. J'enfile par dessus un pull en cachemire, gris anthracite et la veste assortie au pantalon. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais visiblement ici c'est l'hiver ! Plusieurs paires de chaussures sont disposées au pied de la chaise, mais seules les pointures sont différentes. J'enfile celles qui sont à ma taille et sors de la salle de bain, frais comme un gardon.

A ma grand surprise une main ferme me repousse à l'intérieur et je me retrouve le cul sur le plan de toilette, l'Inquisiteur sous le nez. Oups ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Il s'inquiète d'abord de ma santé puis me reparle des évènements de la veille et de l'excellente collaboration entre ses services et ceux de la police humaine. C'est un cas unique dans les anales et il se félicite que le maire de la commune de Bontemps et son shérif ne soient pas des gens obtus. Il trouve que c'est dommage que je ne veuille pas donner à cette aventure toute la publicité qu'elle mérite. L'histoire pourrait faire des émules… Serait-il là pour me faire changer d'avis ? Non, il amorce un virage à quatre-vingt dix degré et se met à me parler d'Eric Nordman, il aimerait des précisions quant à la nature de nos relations. Les qualifierai-je de bonnes ou au contraire de… tendues. Je lui dirai bien qu'en ce qui me concerne, le moins j'ai de « relations » avec les représentants de la hiérarchie vampirique et le meilleure elles sont, mais je soupçonne que ça ne va pas lui plaire aussi je me contente de répondre un « ça va » qui ne m'engage à rien et d'attendre la suite. Eric lui fait du souci, il n'a pas l'air très clair sur l'enquête du trafic de V et soit c'est un imbécile, ce dont il doute, soit il est impliqué, ce dont il est convaincu. Serais-je au courant de quelque chose ? Je prends un petit coup de mou dans le moral. Dans l'ordre, je me dis un, qu'il est mortellement déconseillé de mentir à l'Inquisiteur, deux, qu'il vaut mieux avoir affaire à un mal (en l'occurrence Eric) bien connu, qu'à un hypothétique bien, à venir, en d'autre termes que tant qu'à me taper la surveillance d'un shérif j'aime autant garder le mien qui n'a pas que des défauts, que de m'en coltiner un autre qui n'aura pas que des qualités. Ces deux thèses étant en conflit l'une l'autre, j'hésite quant à ce que je vais répondre. Mon amour de la vie prend finalement le pas sur la qualité de celle-ci.

- Eric reçoit ses ordres directement de la Reine de Louisiane, finis-je par lâcher. Il n'a pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir.

L'inquisiteur reçoit la nouvelle avec satisfaction. Il se doutait bien de quelque chose du genre puisque Nordman est archi connu pour être impitoyable envers les trafiquants de V. Il s'amuse ouvertement en songeant aux moyens de pression que la reine a dû employer contre lui et à ce qu'il va lui en coûter… puisqu'il va payer tout seul l'addition. Je comprend que la reine est un gros morceau et que tout Inquisiteur qu'il soit, il n'est pas de taille à se la faire. Ce sera la parole d'Eric contre celle de sa majesté. Dans quel merdier ce con de shérif est-il allé se fourrer ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? Me renseigne-je.

Je sens que je n'aurai pas dû, maintenant je ne vais plus avoir d'autre choix que de m'apitoyer sur son sort.

- La mort, me répond le justicier solitaire.

C'est un peu cher payé pour un truc qu'après tout il n'a fait qu'à contre cœur et qui ne lui a pas rapporté un rond, j'en suis sûr (en suis-je sûr ?). Je pose la question.

- S'il est prouvé qu'il n'a retiré aucun bénéfice de ce trafic, c'est possible que je me montre plus indulgent mais néanmoins, il sera châtié de manière exemplaire. Plus la faute vient de haut, plus elle doit être sévèrement sanctionnée, comprenez-vous ?

Si je comprend ? L'inquisiteur n'est pas à une contradiction près. Pour tout ce qui est au-dessous de lui, il est sans pitié et pour tout ce qui est au-dessus… et bien, ce n'est tout simplement pas de sa compétence. Pratique, non ? Je suis contrarié.

- Je témoignerai en sa faveur, affirme-je.

L'Inquisiteur me regarde comme s'il venait de trouver un caillot dans son A+. Sauf qu'il n'est pas question de me recracher et faire comme si je n'existais pas. J'existe ! J'en viens même à le regretter. Tout à coup mon héroïsme me paraît bien présomptueux. Enfin maintenant que j'ai eu l'inconscience de le défier, j'imagine qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je lui donne l'impression que je vais me dégonfler comme une baudruche. Je le toise sans ciller, ce que je ne me serais jamais permis, même en rêve, tant ce personnage me fout une trouille bleue. Nous échangeons un regard interminable et paradoxalement plus il dure, plus j'ai le sentiment que je vais avoir le dessus. Un doute m'assaille. Quels atouts puis-je bien avoir dans mon jeu pour que cette présomption m'ait effleuré l'esprit. Ne serais-je pas plutôt sous l'emprise euphorique du sang de Mathusalem ? Les hypothèses arrivent en vrac dans mon cerveau en surchauffe et je m'efforce d'en faire le tri et de les classer par ordre du vraisemblance.

1° - L'inquisiteur se fout de mes menaces comme de sa première chemise le procès a bien lieu. Je témoigne en faveur d'Eric (il ne peut pas m'en empêcher) et dévoile qu'il a agit sur les ordres de sa reine. Alors là, deux cas sont possibles : a) Il dément. Comment vous expliquer ? Ce vieil Eric a un côté chevaleresque. Il a juré fidélité et obéissance à sa reine et un serment de Viking c'est un peu plus qu'un juré craché traditionnel, c'est du sérieux… plutôt mourir que le trahir ! Les conséquences de cette première hypothèse seraient donc catastrophiques pour nous deux. Eric serait condamné à partir en fumée aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Quant à moi, la reine me ferait disparaître de la circulation, (on ne traîne pas le nom de sa majesté dans la boue impunément), sans que personne ne sache, ou plutôt ne cherche à savoir, ce qui m'est arrivé. b) Il confirme. Je rappelle à votre bon souvenir que mon cher shérif est aussi en charge de ma sécurité, ce qu'il fait avec beaucoup de sérieux et de conscience professionnelle, je trouve. La preuve ? Il ne m'a pas supprimé en même temps que Lafayette, alors que je suis la seule autre personne qui peut l'incriminer. (Il en a de la chance que ce soit justement sur son territoire que j'ai décidé de m'implanter, le viking !) Quant à savoir si au moment du choix, il penchera pour sa fidélité à sa suzeraine ou a son boulet (moi en l'occurrence), les choses sont on ne peut plus simple, soit il choisit l'option numéro un et on en revient à la conclusion du petit a), soit il choisit la deux et on en revient à la conclusion du petit… a). A ceci près qu'au lieu d'être offert au soleil devant témoins, Eric disparaîtra mystérieusement en même temps que moi.

2° - Le procès n'a pas lieu, pour les raisons exposées ci-dessus.

3° - Le procès n'a pas lieu, pour les même raisons qui font que je suis ici et que tout ce qui risque de me compliquer un tant soit peu la vie, doit être balayé de mon chemin comme une chiure de mouche sur le velours d'un billard américain.

A la tête de mon interlocuteur, je devine que c'est l'option qui va être retenue. Non ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Pas possible ! Là se serait normalement le moment où il devrait proférer un tas de menaces à mon égard, toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres or… il n'y songe même pas. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Il est juste… embêté. Il m'affirme qu'il a besoin d'y réfléchir et qu'il me fera part de ses conclusions ultérieurement. J'en conclue dans un premier temps, qu'il va demander à nos ancêtres, ce qu'ils pensent de la question et dans un second temps que ces derniers vont commencer à comprendre que je suis à manier avec des pincettes et que bien que je sois un très bel homme (je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit ?), très policé, très comme il faut, j'ai aussi le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat et d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, le gorille frappe à la porte et nous informe qu'il est temps de regagner la salle de réunion. Nous lui emboîtons le pas.

[**************}

Le mode de vie féodal des vampires est en pleine mutation, en clair… le vent tourne et la royauté, hormis son côté folklorique, va perdre le reste de ses prérogatives au profit d'une nouvelle organisation de notre société sur le modèle… humain. D'où l'intérêt qu'on me porte ! Il faut dire que si les vampires ont fait leur coming out ces deux dernières années, ce n'est dû qu'à la volonté de quelques uns, les plus vieux d'entre nous qui sont aussi les plus sages et surtout… les plus forts. Dans les faits, si les vampires cohabitent avec les humains, ils ne vivent pas avec, mais plutôt à côté. Ceux qui ont pignon sur rue tiennent, pour la plupart, des établissements nocturnes qui ne sont réservés qu'à notre seul usage, hormis les quelques humains en mal de sensation qui les fréquentent et qui se révèlent être une manne financière de première importance et une réserve de nourriture fraîche très appréciée. Très peu d'entre nous, désirent vivre avec eux. A notre décharge il faut reconnaître que c'est très compliqué de partager leur vie. Nos natures sont radicalement différentes et les dérapages, dus pour la plupart à l'incompréhension et à la méconnaissance des usages chez les vampires, sont encore par trop fréquents. On peut dire de nous que l'immortalité ne nous a pas donné que des qualités. Outre notre caractère impulsif lorsqu'on nous manque de respect, la plupart d'entre nous est totalement dénué d'humour et la moindre blague peut avoir des conséquences… conséquentes. Et je vous parlerai plus tard de ces autres menus détails qui nous rendent définitivement incompatibles parce que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce et que ça interrompt ma réflexion.

Finalement, l'Inquisiteur rentre seul, moi je reste dehors avec Godzilla. Bon, j'imagine que le juge va rendre compte de notre petit tête à tête et je m'attends déjà à ce que mes hôtes en soient contrariés. Je fais souvent cet effet là sur les gens, d'abord ils me trouvent très sympathique et ensuite, ils réalisent que je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement décevant. Je suis, d'un certain point de vue, un individu… borné, un vrai péquenot, à ce demander d'où je sors ! J'entre à mon tour et regagne ma place sous le regard impénétrable des anciens. Capt'ain Caverne a remit sa capuche sur sa tête et je lui en suis reconnaissant, le Dalaï-Lama me regarde comme si mon karma était rose avec des petits pois bleus, Mamie comme si elle avait sous les yeux son arrière arrière arrière etc... petit fils et Mathusalem, toujours aussi bienveillant, ressent profondément la moindre de mes émotions vu que son sang coule désormais dans mes veines et que c'est un de ses effets secondaires. (Pensez-vous que je doive pour autant l'appeler papa ?). Seule la miss Flanagan (tiens ça y est, je me rappelle de son nom !) me toise comme si ma tête lui rappelait un certain souvenir, bon ou mauvais, je ne saurais dire. Je suis pourtant à peu près certain de n'avoir jamais couché avec. Elle n'est pas mon style, trop froide, trop savante, trop sûre d'elle. Je suis un primate que voulez-vous, j'aime les femmes avec lequel je me sente le mec, pas le larbin.

- Nous avons décidé de respecter votre choix, commence-t-elle d'une voix dépourvue de tonalité. Toutefois, nous garderons un œil sur vous par l'intermédiaire d'Eric Nordman, votre shérif.

Alléluia ! Je vais avoir les coudées franches et visiblement ils ont pris leur parti d'oublier toute cette affaire de trafic de V. Dieu les bénisse !

- Nous insistons toutefois pour que votre plainte porte non seulement sur l'incendie de votre maison, mais également sur la tentative de meurtre.

- Et comment espérez-vous faire prendre en compte par la justice humaine le fait qu'on ait voulu tuer un mort ? Ironise-je.

Là son regard devient franchement mauvais.

- Monsieur Compton, si là tout de suite je vous plante un pieu dans le cœur, ou si je vous fais prendre un bain de soleil, alors seulement… vous serez mort. L'étincelle de vie qui nous habite est différente de la leur, ce qui est également valable pour les plantes ou même certains cristaux et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'ils ignorent, il n'en demeure pas moins que nous sommes vivants… indéniablement vivants.

Je suis d'accord avec ça, donc j'approuve. Elle a raison et je me battrai pour que ce chef d'inculpation soit retenu. Elle sourit, satisfaite.

- Nous détournerons l'attention des médias nationaux en la focalisant sur Washington DC où un cas similaire au votre est arrivé hier. Le vampire en question approuvera notre aide.

En voilà un qui lui n'aura pas le choix, j'ai de la chance d'être passé le premier.

- Le fait que l'attention générale soit détournée sur un autre endroit que Bontemps assurera votre sécurité et celle des Stackhouse du moins des anti-intégration extérieurs à la ville. Quant à l'opposition inévitable, que vous trouverez sur place, votre shérif vous aidera à régler les problèmes que vous rencontrerez avec les nôtres et le maire de votre commune pour tous ceux que vous causeront les humains. Nous vous recommandons d'éviter de les régler par vous-même, ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

Là tu peux courir ma princesse, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais laisser qui que ce soit s'occuper de mes affaires à ma place… d'ailleurs, les Bontempois ne le comprendraient pas.

- Comme vous voulez, l'assure-je néanmoins.

Mathusalem se marre discrètement. Miss Flanagan ne hausse même pas le sourcil, cependant je jurerai qu'elle sait exactement à quoi s'en tenir sur mes bonnes résolutions. Puis elle me congédie d'un vous pouvez disposer de l'ère glaciaire (qu'elle n'a pourtant pas connu) et je me lève, bien content de foutre le camp de ce guêpier avec tout ce qui fait de moi un être vivant (un peu quand même) et intelligent (très). Je m'incline poliment devant ces messieurs dames et me dirige vers la sortie sans que mon planton ait besoin de m'indiquer le chemin.

- Toutefois…

L'ambiance est tout à coup chargé d'une tension qui m'électrise, mais plutôt dans le genre chaise électrique que coup de foudre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- … vous vous tiendrez à la disposition de l'Inquisiteur, qui lorsqu'il estimera le moment favorable, vous convoquera pour que vous subissiez une punition exemplaire pour n'avoir pas dénoncer votre shérif qui s'est rendu coupable de trafic de V.

C'était trop beau !

- Quelle genre de punition ?

- Rien de mortel, me déclare Mathusalem toujours prévenant. L'Inquisiteur sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Il est très expérimenté.

Oh ben alors me voilà rassuré ! Je vais peut-être m'en tirer vivant mais sans aucun doute qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il en arrivera à me le faire regretter.

- Et Eric Nordman ?

- Il sera puni, me renseigne-t-elle obligeamment.

Ça je m'en serais douté tout seul connasse ! Je me tourne vers l'Inquisiteur et mon air anxieux lui va à ravir.

- Aucun de vous deux ne mourra, affirme-t-il.

A l'entendre, on pourrait volontiers croire qu'il le regrette.

- Et la reine ?

Oh ! Un blanc. Personne ne trouve rien à me répondre ? Serait-elle définitivement au-dessus des lois cette pétasse ?

- Je lui parlerai personnellement, m'informe Mathusalem avec un certain regard. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, elle n'est pas au-dessus des lois et je peux te jurer qu'elle paiera les conséquences de ses actes… quatre fois exactement.

Papa est passé au tutoiement. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur et il daigne éclairer ma lanterne.

- Une première fois pour venger ceux dont elle a pris le sang. Une deuxième pour avoir mis un de ses shérifs dans la contrainte d'enfreindre nos lois et l'avoir obligé à créer un nouveau vampire dont il ne pourra pas lui-même s'occuper vu que ce dernier est officiellement recherché sur toute la zone dont Nordman est responsable et pour trafic de V. Une troisième fois pour Lafayette qui vient de se réveiller et qui s'est vu proposer en guise de petit-déjeuner sa première bouteille de sang synthétique et une quatrième et dernière fois enfin pour avoir bafouer sa fonction et par là même, ses sujets.

Je suis impressionné. Ainsi la reine va être châtiée, ça c'est une première ! Et apparemment, il va lui en cuire. Iront-ils jusqu'à la destituer ? Sans doute pas, ils mettraient qui à la place ? Quand à Lafayette… Eric l'a transformé en vampire et l'a expédié je ne sais où, pour qu'il mette ses miches à l'abri. Je dois bien reconnaître que c'est une hypothèse que je n'avais pas envisagée. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Peut-être bien qu'il le saute. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je prends le temps de digérer la succession d'informations dont on vient de m'abreuver et il ressort de tout ça que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de subir un châtiment, même si je veux bien considéré qu'il est assez mérité. Je lève les yeux sur papa Mathusalem qui ne perd pas un miette de mes émotions et n'a pas besoin de transcripteur pour les traduire. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas d'être sanctionné qui me dérange, c'est plutôt le fait que ce soit l'Inquisiteur qui m'inflige ma punition.

- Très bien, finis-je par déclarer. J'en passerai par où vous voudrez sans faire d'histoire.

Un murmure approbateur vient couronner ma déclaration et l'Inquisiteur opine du chef avec satisfaction.

- Tu mérites cette punition Bill, ajoute mon papa chéri. Si tu avais parlé, Lafayette serait encore humain.

Oups ! S'il y a bien une idée qui ne m'avait pas effleurée, c'est celle-là. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui f… que Lafayette ne soit plus humain ? En plus, je suis convaincu qu'il fera un vampire parfaitement fréquentable… enfin s'il survit à ses premières années. Le taux de mortalité chez les nouveaux nés est absolument effroyable !

[**************}

Mon gorille me raccompagne jusqu'à une chambre, très cosy, m'allume la télé et m'informe qu'il reviendra me voir un peu plus tard. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je m'allonge sur le lit et zappe un peu toutes les chaînes dans l'espoir de tomber sur une qui diffuse des informations. Je mets un moment à comprendre que je ne suis plus en Floride ni même en Amérique du Nord… je suis en Amérique du Sud, en Patagonie. J'ai changé d'hémisphère ! Je consulte mon horloge interne, encore trois heures avant l'aube. Vers dix-sept heures, mon gorille vient me chercher et je le suis jusqu'à un gros 4x4 aux vitres teintées, nous montons tous les deux à l'arrière du véhicule. Une troisième personne se joint à nous, l'Inquisiteur.-

- Nous allons voyager ensemble, m'informe-t-il.

Magnifique. La voiture démarre, le chauffeur est un humain. Nous roulons pendant environ une heure sans rencontrer personne, jusqu'à l'aéroport. Là, nous descendons du véhicule et nous dirigeons vers un hall à l'écart des autres. Presque immédiatement deux cercueils sur un chariot poussé par des employés de la compagnie aérienne font leur entrée dans la pièce et le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur, nous sommes en route pour le voyage de retour.

21ème nuit 


End file.
